


I Don't Know If I Am Dying Or Living

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Series: Vent Fics [10]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 03:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: "This is fine.  This is absolutely fine."





	I Don't Know If I Am Dying Or Living

**Author's Note:**

> Vent fic.

“This is fine.  This is absolutely fine.”

 

“God, no, it’s not fine!  None of this is fine!”

 

“Yes, it is.  Just leave me alone, I have everything under control.”

 

“This has been going on for months now - years, even!  Every morning I’m scared I’ll wake up and you’re going to be - to be - “

 

“To be what?  Dead?”

 

“...Yeah.  That.”

 

“Well, newsflash.  I don’t care anymore.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I don’t care!  I don’t care if I cut too deep and bleed out on the bathroom floor!  I don’t care, Josh, I just don’t!”

 

“Ty, you don’t mean that.”

 

“No, I do.  It’s such a thin line between dying and living these days that I don’t give a fuck.  Life feels like death and when I tried to kill myself in January, when I thought I was  _ actually _ going to die, that’s when I felt most alive.  Just face it. It doesn’t matter. Nothing really does - not anymore.”

 

“Tyler…”

 

“I’m sorry, Josh.  I have to go.”

 

“No!  God, no, please.  Tyler. I love you so, so much, please don’t go.  Don’t hurt yourself, don't kill yourself, please…”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Tyler, wait - “

 

_ Click. _

**Author's Note:**

> I relapsed. I'm cutting again. I'm sorry.  
> Galaxy ||-//


End file.
